Spirit levels, also known as bubble levels, are typically placed upon a surface to determine whether the surface is level. Based on how levels are configured, the level surface that contacts the surface to be leveled is the top and/or bottom sides of the level. Levels often have a measuring scale added as a convenience to the user.
The present invention is directed to a spirit level having selectively slideable pods to facilitate the placement of leveled marking indicia at an exact spacing.